A whole new world
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Full summery inside. On sight Serena hates Darien because he attacked her. But She wants to help him and his little sister find a way to go back to thier kingdom, Longzare another world. Please read and review. Character's profile is up. COMPLETE!
1. 01 A new friend

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**This is my first Sailor Moon Fanfic. **_

_**I just love Sailor Moon and her friends. I also love big cats so I thought I might combine them in to a story.**_

_**Serena is a shape shifter. She can change in to a white tiger.**_

_**Darien is from another planet. His parents are the king and queen of Longzare.**_

_**Longzare doesn't know what a tiger is.**_

_**One day Darien's little sister Rosie finds a hidden room and finds a portal to the planet earth. The portal sucks the little princess in.**_

_**Rosie is only six years old. She runs falls on top of Serena and well...**_

* * *

><em><strong>Well you'll have to read this chapter and the other chapters to follow and find out what happens. This story is set out in America. Serena and her family live in America and not Japan.<strong>_

_**Earth**_

Serena and her family were camping for the summer holidays where they are free to roam in their other form. The tiger. Sammy, Serena's little brother is tan tiger and her parents are orange tigers.

They have just made it to the spot near the lake, they set up their tents and the fire for the night. At night time Serena and Sammy would catch fish in their cat forms. Serena is more experienced in catching food so she caught the most.

They ate, played cards then they went to bed. The next day they went hiking. For Serena it was much easier to climb the mountain in cat form so she did.

Sammy walked along side with his sister, his fingers were tangled in her fur. For some strange reason he felt more safe with Serena in her cat form then with their parents. Maybe because Serena is more vicious in battles then Ilene and Kenji. Or Maybe because Serena is younger and has more energy or maybe both.

"Serena can you go catch a wild turkey for dinner?" Ilene called out that night.

"Sure." Serena said as she put her book down and began to shift. She went off and sniffed the ground for a turkey.

_**Longzare**_

"I'm coming to get you." Darien said in a scary voice. Rosie watched her brother's shadow go past the door she was hiding behind.

Once he was gone Rosie turned around and looked the room she had just discovered. There were no windows the room was nearly completely dark she had to feel her way around the room. When she got to the other end she saw light on coming through a wall. Rosie was only six years old but she new that the light meant there was another hidden room. She pushed the wall aside and saw a bright light. It was shaped in a circle, and it was very bright that she had to shield her eyes.

Rosie reached out to touch it but she couldn't feel anything. But then something grabbed her wrist and with a firm yank she was sucked in to the light.

Her head felt like it was Spinning. She closed her eyes as if it would stop the spinning.

_**Earth**_

Serena had been gone for ages. She hadn't found a wild Turkey yet. With her head down and her nose in the dirt, she didn't see a little girl falling from the sky. But she felt it. It fell on top of her. Serena shook it off and turned around and growled viscously at it, also showing of her teeth.

A scream could be heard from miles. Serena stopped growling and looked down to see a little girl curled up in a ball her face was hidden by her legs. Her arms were wrapped tight around her legs and she was rocking, screaming for her mum, dad and her brother.

Serena slowly walked up to her but the girl just pressed herself tighter against the tree. The girl threw dirt, leaves, and twigs at her and scream, "Go away you horrible creature."

Serena turned her head to the side and whimpered. She was about to creep closer when she heard a howl. _Wolves. _Serena thought as she turned her head towards the sound then back at the girl. But the girl was gone. Serena sniffed the ground and caught her scent. She followed the scent to a cave. In the cave the girl was curled up in a ball against a big rock at the end of the cave.

"GO AWAY!" The girl screamed in fright.

Another howl broke out but it was closer this time. She walked back towards the exit of the cave and saw a pack of wolves running past, thankfully it had just started to rain so their scent would have been washed away.

_I should head back to my family. But I can't leave the little girl on her own not when there are wolves around. And I can't make a fire. If only the girl would trust me... _Serena thought as she laid down in the centre of the cave facing the entrance.

Rosie was cold. She was in a strange place. And there was a strange creature in the middle of the cave. It's teeth was sharp and looked deadly. It looked like it could a full grown man.

Rosie watched the creature sleep. It's fur looks so warm and soft. So temping to curl in to. _But what if it wakes up and eats me? _Rose thought.

Serena knew that the little girl was getting cold. So she pretend to be asleep and waited for the little girl to curl up against her for warmth.

Rosie tried to sleep but she was to cold so she slowly crawled to the black and white creature, stopping every time it moved. When she reached it she held out a tiny hand and slowly and gently rubbed the creature's side. "Your so soft." Rosie whispered she then laid down next to it with her face in it's chest.

Serena curled around the little girl for more warmth. The girl gasped and tried to get away. Serena started to purr and soon the girl was asleep although she could feel tears on her coat.

_**Longzare**_

Darien looked everywhere for his little sister. "She is getting good at this game." Darien muttered. He finally gave up. "I give up Rosie, you win." Darien called out. Nothing. Normally when he says that Rosie would normally jump out of her hiding spot but she didn't. "Hmm, maybe she is with father." Darien wondered and he walked to the garden where his parents were entertaining other Kings and Queens.

"Ah there is my son." His mother said as soon as she spotted him. "Where is Rosie Darien?" Darien bowed in respect to the other kings and queens before answering his mother's question. "I thought that she might be with you. We were playing hide an seek. She won as usual. I thought that she might got bored and came back here."

"We haven't seen her son." His father replied. "I'll keep looking." Darien bowed and turned to leave. "Just a moment son, I'll join you. If you please excuse me."

They search the entire castle and the servants searched the gardens and the maze. But they didn't find her.

When they met back at the thrown room Darien said waving his arms around, "Where else could she be? We searched in every room in the castle."

The king, frowned in thought then he remember the room. "Not every room, son there is a hidden room in the hallway. In that room there is another room, she might have found the rooms."

They ran in to the main hallway and the king pushed and a wall open. Darien couldn't see anything so he didn't know where he was going but his father knew. The king pushed open another secret door in that room was a bright light.

"Father what is that?" Darien asked as he covered his eyes.

"It is a portal to another world. Where I was born. I think I better explain..."

_**Earth.**_

Serena woke up to find that the girl was still asleep. The girl looked like she was only six years old. And too small for her age.

Serena looked outside the cave and saw that it was morning. Time to go...

Serena licked the girl's face gently until the girl woke up.

Rosie woke up and stared in to the eyes of the creature. It's light blue eyes told her that it won't hurt her. Rosie reached out to tough it's hear. The creature pressed it's head in to the tiny hand.

"Will you be my friend?" Rosie asked it. The creature just looked at her then just laid back down.

When Darien felt the dizziness stopped he stood up and looked around, everything was green. Weird creatures ran up the trees and in to burrows to get away from him.

Darien shivered with cold. _I need a coat or something..._ Darien thought as he walked on. "Rosie?" He called out. Nothing.

So he decided to hunt a furry animal and make a cloak with the fur. He searched and search for an animal and his sister. Then he saw a black and white creature. It looked like it was hunting. He looked around and saw his sister peaking around from behind a tree.

"Hey, stay away from my sister!" Darien yelled as he ran towards the creature. The creature turned to face him just as he cut her face with his dagger. It yelped in pain. Shook it's head then turned it's attention back to him. It snarled and growled. Darien's mood changed from anger to pure scared.

It's canines were huge and they looked sharp. Then a scream rang out. "WAIT, DARIEN!" Rose skidded to a stop between her brother and her friend.

"Rosie, step aside." Darien demanded as he picked up his dagger.

"No!"

"Rosie, the creature was hunting you."

"No, she is my friend, she helped me, she protected me from other creatures and from the cold. She won't hurt me."

Darien looked from his sister to the creature and back again. He then put the dagger away and Mai stopped growling and turned around and headed towards her family. _She is safe now. Her brother is with her. _Serena thought as she looked over her shoulder at the girl named Rosie.

Rosie started to follow her but Darien grabbed her by the arm. "Come on Rosie let's go home." And he pulled her back towards where the light was.

But when they got there it was gone. Darien searched the area for it but it wasn't there. "No, damn it!" Darien screamed in frustration.

"It's all my fault. I should've gone in to that room." Rosie was on the verge of tears. Darien pulled her in to a hug. "It's not your fault. We will find the portal."

_**Well there is chapter one.**_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think. If you don't like it so far let me know and I will take it off. **_

_**If you do like it and you want more. Let me know and I will write another chapter.**_


	2. 02 She hates me

_**I'm sorry I'm getting confused. I've been calling Serena Mai from ghost hunt. I apologise. **_

* * *

><em><strong>Please enjoy.<strong>_

Serena went back to her family and her father was on her as soon as he saw her. "Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Kenji, leave the girl alone. She probably got stuck in the rain and fell asleep in a cave or some thing." Ilene said coming up to stand right next to Serena. "That tight Serena?" Ilene looked at the white tiger who nodded. Her father sighed and went back to fishing with Sammy.

Serena pressed herself against her mother and rubbed her head against her thigh, purring as to say thank you. Ilene smiled and patted her head and went back to her rod.

Serena raced down the bank and jumped in to the water, splashing everyone. "Serena!" her family shouted. When she came back up she saw her father in his orange tiger and was about to pounce in to the water. When he did he made a big plash. Ilene and Sammy laughed and watched from the bank.

Serena and Kenji played in the water for ages, leaving Ilene and Sammy to fish for their dinner. Then suddenly Serena heard a familiar scream. She stopped playing and swam to the shore shook herself and her went up waiting for another scream. It came a minute later. Kenji watched his daughter in confusion. Some thing had got her attention. He saw her bolt into the bushes.

Kenji roared for her to come back, Serena roared back. "_I'll be back dad. Some one is in trouble._

Serena ran and ran until she found Rosie and her brother being attacked by a bear. Darien was shielding Rosie by putting himself between them.

The bear was about to strike when Serena jumped on to the bear's back with a roar and she grabbed it by the neck. The bear roared in pain and managed to shake Serena off. Serena landed on her feet She bared her teeth and growled. The fur on her back stood up. She was ready for the bear to attack her. But then she heard a cup crying in the distance.

Suddenly the bear stopped growling and went back to her four legs and walked away. Once the bear was gone Serena stood up straight and walked up to Rosie and nudged her hand as if she was asking her if she was okay. Rosie wrapped her arms around Serena. "Thank you my friend." She whispered in her fur.

Darien was about to pat her but Serena snapped at his hand and growled. Darien jumped back. Then Serena laid down and pressed against Rosie who looked at her in confusion, she looked at her brother and shrugged. "Come on Rosie, we need to find a way home." Darien grabbed her hand and tugged.

Serena sighed. She wanted Rosie to climb on to her back. Serena is bigger then Rosie. To Rosie Serena is a large pony. Serena wanted Rosie to ride on her back so she can take her and her brother to her family.

Serena ran to catch up to them and threw Rosie up in the air and caught her on her back and did a u-turn back towards her family's camp.

"Did you want me to ride you?" Rosie asked her. Serena nodded her head once. "Where are you taking me?" Serena couldn't reply. Serena could have easily changed forms to answer the little girl but she was scared that Rosie and her brother might freak out.

Rosie turned to see her brother just standing there. "You coming?" She asked him. "Rosie, get off that creature. I don't care that she is your friend and she helped and protected you. We don't know where she is leading us..." As Darien was talking he followed Serena and Rosie to a camp site.

"Serena, are you alright? We were looking all over for you." Ilene said as she ran to her daughter. "Who is this?" She asked when she noticed Darien and Rosie on her back.

_They are lost and got attacked by a bear. Please don't say anything about me being a shape shifter. They might freak out and Darien might try and kill me, please! _Serena sent her mother through thought. Ilene nodded.

"Come with me, I'll get you something to eat and you can tell me everything." Ilene led them to the fire place and gave them a plate full of fish and veggies and chips.

While they ate Darien and Rosie explained their story and surprisingly Ilene and her family believed them.

Silence drifted over the camp but then Rosie broke it. "Can you tell me what sort of creature you call Serena is?"

"Serena is a tiger. A big cat. She is the biggest cat in the world. The Siberian tiger." Kenji replied.

"What does she eat?" Darien asked.

Sammy looked at him up and down then said, "You would be a fine snack."

Darien's eyes widened with fear and gulped down the last of his fish. "Sammy, there is no need to frighten our guests." Ilene glared at her son then turned to Darien and Rosie. "She won't hurt you. Kenji and I raised since she was a kitten. A kitten is a baby cat."

Darien looked at Serena who snarled at him then went back to eating her fish. "Serena doesn't like me." Darien sighed as he put his empty plate down on top of Kenji's then stood up. "We better go, we took enough of your time as it is, come on Rosie."

Rosie stood up and was hoisted up on to Darien's hip.

"Wait, stay the night. You can continue the search in the morning, when you a well rested." Ilene said standing up also. "Serena can help you."

Darien hesitated and looked at Rosie who was about to fall asleep. Then he turned to Ilene. "Thank you." He said with a smile.

Ilene returned it. "You and Rosie can share with Serena. In the morning Serena can help you search for the portal."

"Thank you." Rosie said as she and Darien followed Serena to her tent. In the tent Darien took off his belt then his shirt. He had a eight back. Serena noticed as she curled around Rosie like she did in the cave. But this time Rosie didn't hesitate she curled in to a ball in Serena's thick fur. Soon the two fell asleep.

Darien laid there on top of the blankets, wondering if the tiger was really that soft. Hoping and praying that the cat was in a deep sleep he reached out a hand to touch the head.

Serena sensed the hand coming towards her head, so her head snapped up and she showed him her sharp canines.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you I thought that you were going to attack Rosie. I didn't know you two were playing." Darien whispered, wanting to be Serena's friend. But Serena only growled at him.

"You don't trust me do you?" Darien got the picture. Serena just stared at him with her angry ice blue eyes.

_**I'm sorry I took so long to update.**_

_**I'm sorry if it boring.**_

_**Serena will show Darien and Rosie her human form later in the story. This chapter explains why she hasn't changed forms.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	3. 03 Two years later

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**I know Serena is being a little harsh on Darien after apologised. Serena's feelings towards Darien will change later in the chapters. **_

_**In this story Sammy is six years old but acts like an adult. He only acts his age around Serena. They have a strong bond.**_

_**Another thing. Darien is four years older then Serena. Also I couldn't come up with a name for Darien's father so I used Macarius. I also used that name in a ghost hunt story.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy.<strong>_

Rosie was riding on Serena's back and Darien was following right behind them, keeping his distance or Serena will rip his head off.

"Don't you think that you should forgive him. He was protecting me." Rosie said looking over her shoulder at Darien who caught her eyes with his and smiled at her Rosie smiled back at him.

Serena made a little growl as to say no. Rosie sighed. All Rosie wanted was that her friend and brother to get along. But the friend wasn't having any of it.

Darien heard the growl and sighed. _Man, this cat can hold a grudge. _He thought.

It was getting dark so Serena led them to a cave for the night. Darien wanted to keep moving but Kenji told him to do what Serena does or get beaten. And her paws were huge.

Darien made a fire at the back of the cave then made his bed and sat down on it and watched Rosie play with Serena. He was amazed that Serena let Rosie climb all over her.

Then Rosie started to get tired she she crawled over to Darien and curled up in his side. Serena also curled up in a ball on the other side of the fire.

Once Rosie was calm and asleep Darien faced Serena and whispered, "If you're cold your welcome to join us."

Serena just turned her head away. She knew that he could kill her and use her fur as a coat. She wasn't going to let that happen.

The next day Darien was in the lead. They had made it to the last location of the portal. And surprisingly it was there.

Darien nearly fainted when he found it. He turned to Rosie who was on Serena's back and said, let's go home little sister."

Rosie was torn. She wanted to go home to her mum and dad and her friends and stuffed toys. But she also wanted to stay with Serena. She was her only real friend. Rosie climb off the big cat and took Darien's hand and they walked in to the portal.

When they disappeared Serena had just turned around when... "Serena, wait!" Rosie's voice called out. Serena turned around to see Rosie walking towards her. Darien was standing in the portal.

Rosie caught up to her and hugged her. When she pulled away Serena felt something against her fur. She looked down. It was silver. A crescent moon shaped pendent with a pearl and it was on a silver chain along with a gold chain with a gold key pendent. In the centre one the top of the key was a simple small diamond.

"The present moon is our families symbol and the key is my favourite necklace. Something to remember me by. I'll be back as soon as I can. I will always remember you." Rosie whispered. Serena was close to tears. She pushed her head in Rosie's chest and made sad sounds that even tore at Darien's heart.

After a minute Serena pushed Rosie with her head and did the tiger sound for good bye. Rosie turned around and went home.

Serena went back to her family and changed in her human form and she cried in her tent when Sammy came in and whispered, "Can I sleep here with you? I had a bad dream." Serena lifted her arm and Sammy curled up to her.

_**Two years later**_

Rosie sighed in boredom as she watched her brother dance with all the princess from other kingdoms. He suppose to pick a bride. That's one of the reasons for this ball. But it isn't that she doesn't like these kind of things she just misses a certain tiger.

The song finally ended and Darien and the last princess bowed and went their separate ways. The princess went back to her friends to gossip and Darien drifted back to her. Darien could read his sister's face like a book. As he sat down next to her he said in a whisper, "you miss Serena don't you?"

Rosie nodded. Darien stood back up and went to his father who was talking to the King and Queen of Persala which is not far from Longzare.

"Father, may I speak to you and mother for a moment?" Darien asked after he bowed and bid a warm greeting to the King and Queen of Persala.

"Of course son. Could you please excuse me and my wife for a moment?"

When they were out of ear shot Macarius asked, "What is it son?"

"It's Rosie, she normally likes a ball, she gets to dance on your feet and with mother."

Macarius frowned and rubbed his chin in thought. "Now that you mentioned it, I thought it was strange when she didn't want to dance with me or your mother..."

"She misses Serena."

"Serena?"

"You know. The big cat Rosie told you about. She is sad because she said to Serena that she will be back as soon as she can."

Macarius sighed. When his children came back he locked the door and forbade Rosie and Darien from going in to that room ever again. He looked at his wife Carol who nodded.

Macarius went over to his daughter. "Darien told me that you miss Serena." He said as he knelt down in front of her. Rosie nodded.

Macarius reached inside his pocket and handed her the key to the forbidden room. Rosie was speechless. "Really Daddy?" She managed to get out.

"We don't like to see you or Darien upset or depressed honey." Carol replied.

Macarius stood up and said, "off you go and remember to come home before tomorrow night. Darien go with her."

Rosie ran out of the ball room and straight in to the room. After two years the portal was still there. Darien grabbed her hand and they walked through the portal.

_**Earth**_

She didn't know what it was but Serena felt a pull in her heart. She felt as though she needed to go to the spot where she met Rosie two years ago. She missed her.

It was the holidays again and Serena and her family were camping again. She found the portal and waited in her human form. She didn't have to wait long because Rosie and her bother fell to the ground

"Rosie." Serena called out and Rosie looked up at her. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Rosie said.

Serena smiled and pulled out the necklaces out from under her shirt. "I'm the white tiger you met two years ago. I'm a shape shifter."

Rosie was to shocked and frightened. Those were the necklaces that she gave to the tiger.

Serena smiled and said in a gentle voice, "I will always remember you. That's what you told me before you went home."

_**I'm sorry to leave it there but if I went on there won't be another chapter.**_

_**Serena showed Rosie and Darien her true form. But how will they react?**_

_**Please R&R**_


	4. 04 The real Serena

_**Okay people, I need more reviews to keep this story going.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Any way here is chapter 4. Enjoy.<strong>_

Darien and Rosie stared at the girl in front of her. "The reason I didn't tell you is because I was afraid that you might scream in my face and run."

Rosie shook her head and hugged Serena. "I'd never do that to you. I've seen weirder things then girls changing shapes." She said, pulling back.

Hoping that Serena's grudge was behind her he walked up to her. But soon stopped when she glared at him.

"Hasn't this grudge thing gone far enough?" Rosie asked. Serena sighed. "It's not a grudge, I just don't like you. A cat's sense of smell is six times better than a humans. You have this smell that my cat doesn't like. And right now she is clawing to get out so she can rip you to shreds. I have two souls. Mine and the cat's. When a cat dies she is drawn to a dying human and gets sucked in the body of the dying human."

"You nearly died?" Rosie asked in complete shock. Serena nodded.

"I was just six years old. My dad and I were in an accident and the next thing I knew I was in a hospital and my mum telling me that me and my dad nearly died. When I discovered the cat's spirit I was teased a lot. One day a group of girls were following me everywhere throwing paper at me. I went to the arcade and they still followed me.

One time it got out of hand one of the girls pushed me in to the mud. I was upset. My favourite dress was ruined. My cat reacted and I started to change. But before I could fully change a man came and helped me up and scared the girls away and helped me get cleaned up.

The man led me in to a laundry where his wife works and cleaned my clothes while the wife cleaned me. There I met their son and we became best friends. When I told my parents what had happened. Dad freaked out about me getting bullied. Then I told him that I wanted to rip the girls apart and that I felt my teeth getting sharper like canines. My mum and dad showed me their cats."

"So your cat wanted to protect you." Rosie said. Serena nodded. "So it's not you that hates Darien but your cat..." Rosie said hopefully. Serena shook her head, "I go with my cat's instincts."

Rosie sighed in disappointment then said, "go on."

Serena's story went on until night fall. "When do you have to go back?" Serena finished her story with a question.

"Until tomorrow night." Darien replied.

"let's go back. My friend from the story is here. Would you like to meet him?"

Rosie nodded her head.

Serena led them back to her camping ground where her family was sitting chatting with her friend Andrew. "Mum, Dad, Sammy you remember Rosie and Darien. Andrew this is Rosie and her big brother Darien."

They all shook hands. Andrew is actually my boyfriend. We had only just admitted our feelings to each other. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and sat against his legs.

"So Andrew do you know about the cats?" Rosie asked. Andrew nodded. "I have a cat too. Our cats like each other. When I first met Serena I liked her more then a friend. I was over the moon when she told me that she feels the same.

Something was pushing against his chest. Darien wondered what it was. It wasn't a heart attack his doctor told him that his heart was healthy. What it ever it was it was growling.

They talked well in to the night. As they were going to bed Darien went up to Ilene and asked, "Does this mean that they are mates?"

Ilene shook her head. "No, they have to mate before they are called that. When they do mate they will not stop mating until the female gets pregnant. Unlike normal tigers they mate for life. Most normal big cats mate for several days until the female is pregnant then they go their separate ways. The male will mate with other females in his territory. Not our males when they choose a mate they are mated for life until death or another males challenges him for his female."

"I don't stand a chance against Andrew do I?" Darien asked with a sigh.

"No you don't honey."

"That's all right. Serena's cat doesn't like me. And Serena goes by her cat's instincts."

Ilene smiled and changed the subject. "You and Rosie can have Serena's tent. Serena is with Andrew."

"Them sleeping in the same tent.. What if they mate or something?"

"Serena is not ready yet. Her human instincts can over power her cats. Goodnight Darien."

"Goodnight ma'am."

Darien went into Serena's old tent and found that Rosie was already asleep.

The next day Darien watched Serena, Sammy, Kenji and Andrew hunt. These Siberian tigers fascinated him. They looked beautiful and powerful. Especially the males. Kenji told him that most of the tiger's weight is just pure muscle. He could see Andrew's muscles as he chased an ugly bird like thing. As Serena leaped on to her prey he could see her muscles.

Sammy told Darien and Rosie that there are more big cats.

There was the Lion. The females are called a lioness.

There was also the leopard. They came in orange, black which was also known as the Panther. And a smokey-grey which was called the snow leopard.

There was also the cheetah. The fastest land animal in the world. Darien and Rosie were gob-smacked when they heard the speed. Over a hundred Kilometres an hour.

There was also a mountain lion which was also called a Puma.

Darien thought that this world sounded wonderful. So did Rosie.

For the rest of the day Serena and Rosie played in the lake while Darien and Andrew chatted. They became good friends just by talking.

Soon it was time for Rosie and Darien to return home Rosie turned to face Serena and said, "Come with us. Come meet our parents."

Serena smiled sadly at Rosie. "I can't, I'm sorry." Rosie's face fell.

"Of course you can honey." Ilene said.

"But what about-" Serena protested like she didn't want to go.

"Serena, go. Sammy is staying with a friend when we get back and if you go your father and I can have some piece and quiet."

Serena smiled and hugged her family and her boyfriend goodbye and jumped through the portal.

_**Longzare**_

When they reached the other side Serena opened her eyes and saw cat paws. _Funny, I don't remember changing..._ Serena thought.

She closed her eyes and pictured her human form. Nothing.

"Serena why are you in your tiger form?" Rosie asked.

Serena shrugged and tried to change. But nothing happened. "I think she's stuck." Darien said in thought.

_Just great _Serena thought.

"Rosie? Darien?" A deep voice came from the other end of the door. Darien mouthed, "stay here" to Rosie and Serena then went to great his father.

"Father, we have a small problem. We brought back the cat that saved Rosie. We discovered that the cat is actually a human girl who can change in to a cat. When we went through the portal she was in her human form and when we landed here she was in he cat form. I think that she is stuck."

"Let me see her." If the king was in shock he didn't show it.

Darien led him back in to the room to find that Serena was hiding in the corner and Rosie was trying to get her to come out.

The king stood next to Rosie and said, "Come on little one we won't hurt you." As he reached out to pat her Serena growled.

The king snapped his hand back. "Daddy, I remember Serena telling me that her cat comes out to protect her when she is scared or upset. It's not you. She must've felt something in the room." Rosie said.

The king nodded. "What do cats eat?" He asked.

"Meat." Darien replied with a shiver.

"Go and get some meat from the kitchen."

Darien left and a few minutes later he was back with the meat.

Serena could smell the meat and realised that she was hungry. Darien threw the meat just in front of Rosie.

Serena hesitated for a moment but hunger got the best of her. But there seemed to be something evil about this room. She didn't like it.

"Come on Serena. What's wrong?" Rosie said sitting down next to her.

Serena could feel that someone was watching her. It was frustrating that she couldn't tell anyone. She could hear whispers.

"What is that?" A small voice asked, looking at the strip creature.

"I don't know." Another deeper voice replied. "But I don't like it."

Some how Beryl feels threatened by this creature. Beryl has her eyes set on the grown of Longzare. And to do that she must win Prince Darien's heart. Some how Beryl knew that this black and white creature was going to get in her way.

Beryl had been watching Longzare's royal family for two years for a sign of weakness so she can make her move. Today she was about to make that move while Darien was away so she could charm his parents and convince them that she would make the perfect wife for their son. But he came home with his sister and that creature came through the portal.

And now it seems that the creature could see her and her servant. Beryl had come to a decision. She had to get rid of that creature. She glided towards the big creature.

Darien, Rosie and the king felt a gush of cold air.

Serena could see the woman hold a dagger in her hands above her head ready to strike. But then Beryl go the fright of her life. The creature opened it's mouth to show it sharp her teeth and it let out a roar.

Rosie blocked her ears as did Darien and Macarius.

Beryl stopped and vanished. She was scared. She had never seen anything like it. But it still had to go.

Serena calmed down after a few minutes. She then looked at the king and bowed in respect. The king stretched out his hand and pattered Serena's soft head.

Then he turned to Rosie. "Is this the cat that saved you?" He asked her. Rosie nodded her head. "She protected me from other creatures and from the cold. She never left me until Darien arrived and attacked her."

"I thought she was hurt you. She does eat meat you know and remember that Sammy said that I would make a fine meal." Darien protested.

"He also said that humans hunt tigers all the time for their fur. Which was what you were thinking while you were about to attack her. You thought that you could make a coat out of Serena's fur and that's what must've thought because she doesn't like you, oh and Sammy said that you would make a fine snack. She eats bigger prey then a snotty prince." Rosie snapped.

Darien was about to reply when Macarius stepped in. "Rosie do not speak to your brother like that. And you need to take her back she is too dangerous."

"Ah father... we can't..." Darien said.

"Why not?" Macarius turned to his son.

"The portal is gone."

Serena's head snapped around. It was gone. _How am I suppose to get home now? I knew that this was a bad idea. _Serena thought.

"Well it looks like your stuck here until the portal returns." Macarius said to the tiger who sighed.

Beryl grinned as she stared in to the seeing crystal. "She is stuck here and now all I have to do is get rid of her.

_**Sorry about the late update.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	5. Character profiles

**Okay. Here are the character's profile.**

_**Serena. in the first chapter she is 16, but 2 years later when Rosie comes back to earth, Serena is eighteen. She is a shape shifter. A white Siberian tiger. **_

_**Darien was 18 when he came to came to earth to search for his little sister. Darien is the crown prince of Longzare. But when he and Rosie comes back to earth 2 years later he is 22. 4 years older then Serena. He is the next line in the thrown.**_

_**Rosie**** was six years old when she met Serena. But when she comes back 2 years later she turned eight. Rosie is 10 years younger then Serena. Rosie is a princess of Longzare.**_

_**Sammy**** is Serena's younger brother. He was 4 years old in the beginning of the story but now he is 6 years old. I kept on changing his age. He was suppose to be the same age as Rosie. Sammy is an orange Siberian tiger.**_

_**Ilene**** is Serena and Sammy's mother. Another orange tiger. Ilene was eighteen when Serena was born. She is hiding something. And you will find out later in the story.**_

_**Kenji**** is Serena and Sammy father. Another orange tiger. He was twenty when Serena was born. He is extremely protective of Serena and Sammy. Don't mess with him. Serena gets her temper from her father. It seems that he is hiding a big secret.**_

_**Andrew**** is a fellow shape shifter. He is Serena's current boyfriend. He is hiding something from Serena. Andrew is the same age as Darien. (22)**_

_**Macarius**** is Darien and Rosie's father and the king of Longzare. He is not sure of Serena. But Serena grows on him. He was 23 when Darien was born. He loves his wife Carol, children, and his kingdom.**_

_**Carol**** is Darien and Rosie's mother. She was 19 when Darien was born. Carol is the Queen of Longzare. She is the most friendliest person you will ever meet. She instantly likes Serena as soon as she meets her.**_

_**Raye**** is the princess of Seron. Her grandfather is king until Raye is ready to take the thrown. Her parents were murdered. Raye will appear in the next chapter. She has magical power over fire. She is also a priestess. And a good friend of Darien and Amy. **_

_**Amy**** is training to be a doctor. Her mother is a doctor of Darien's family. She is very smart. A good friend of Darien and Raye.**_

_**Lita**** is the princess of Printone. Her parents are king and queen. Lita has magical power of the weather.**_

_**Mina****. Okay if I told you about Mina I would give away half of the story. All I can say is that she is a princess of a powerful Kingdom that rules the other kingdoms. I'm sorry Mina fans. Mina will appear later in the story.**_

**Rini will appear as well. And Queen Serenity will appear as well. But later.**

**This story is going to be a long one. Enjoy.**


	6. 05 Cat instincts

_**This is the real chapter five.**_

_**Darien is only 20 not 22. Thank you MK.**_

_**Oh and the tiger chuff is a tiger's way of greeting. If a tiger chuffs at you you better do the same.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy<strong>_

_I don't want to be stuck in my cat form while I meet Rosie's parents. _Serena thought. She looked around the room. _Who was that watching us before? _She asked herself. Whoever it was they're gone now.

"Rosie why don't you show Serena around and introduce Serena to your mother, while Darien and I search for the portal." Macarius suggested. Rosie nodded and hopped on Serena's back.

Rosie, She is not a horse." Macarius said shaking his head.

"Serena, doesn't mind, do you Serena?" Rosie patted Serena gently on the head. Serena shook her head in response.

Rosie directed Serena around the palace and showed her nearly every room in the palace. The butlers and the maids wondered what Rosie was riding.

When Rosie and Serena reached the hospital room a girl with short blue hair gasped at the sight of Serena. "It's okay Amy, Serena here is my friend from earth. She came to meet my parents and got stuck here. And now I'm showing her around.

Serena meet Amy, Amy meet Serena. Serena is a Siberian tiger from earth." Rosie climbed off of Serena's back and Serena collapsed in exhaustion. She laid on her side panting trying to cool herself. She watched the girl named Amy go in to the kitchen and came back with a big bowl of water. Serena sat up and drank greedily.

Amy turned to Rosie and asked, "did you forget how big this place is?"

"I kind of did. Well dad told me to show her around and I did." Rosie said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Amy sat down next to Serena and slowly ran her hand through the thick fur, "You are so soft." Amy muttered to herself. Serena turned her head and licked Amy's hand in thank you for the water.

"Hello your highness." A woman in a robe came in to the hospital. Rosie looked up and smiled. "Hello Helen. Meet my friend from earth. Her name is Serena she is a Siberian tiger, a big cat."

Helen sat down next to Amy lifter her hand to Serena's nose to sniff. Serena just nudged her hand with her head and chuffed a tiger greeting. "She is saying hello. You might want to do the same or you might offend her." Rosie said and she showed her friends how to do the tiger chuff.

"Can you tell us more about her?" Amy asked. She is curious about this tiger. And so was her mother by the look on her face.

"Well she eats meat. Most of her body weight is muscle. She can also come in orange. She is one of the biggest cats in earth. Serena show them your paws."

Serena held out a paw. Her paw makes Amy's hand look like a new born's hand.

"Then show them your claws."

Amy and Helen gasped in fright when they saw them.

"Show them your teeth."

Serena opened her jaws to show off her teeth.

"She won't hurt anyone unless they hurt her first or anyone she cares about. She hates Darien."

"She hates him? Why?" Amy asked looking up at Rosie.

"He attacked her. He thought that she was hunting me. And he wanted to make a coat out of her fur. People on earth do that to tigers, they hunt them for their fur."

"Then you better watch out for her princess. Your mother is searching for you. She is in the garden." Helen said once she gave Rosie a check over.

Serena stood up and waited for Rosie to climb on her back.

Rosie spotted her mother in the rose garden. "Mum!" Rosie called out as climbed of Serena and ran for her mother. Serena followed her slowly.

Carol turned to catch her daughter in the air. "Honey, I missed you." She murmured in her hair.

"I missed you too mum" Rosie said in her mother's shoulder.

Serena watched the mother and daughter hug and talk. She knew that they were talking about her because they kept on looking in her direction. When Rosie finished explaining Carol put Rosie down and walked up to Serena who sat up. The Queen had a dark red dress on that hid her shoes. There was also white martial underneath the red martial making it look puffy.

"Hello Serena, my name is Carol, I'm Darien and Rosie's mother. I just wanted to thank you for protecting my daughter and not killing my son."

Serena chuffed then bowed in respect. Then she felt a hand on her head. "Stand up." Serena obeyed.

"Follow me."

Serena followed Carol and Rosie in to the palace. And then they stopped in front of a wardrobe. The queen opened the doors and pulled out a collar.

It had red rubys and white diamonds in bedded in the collar. The collar was thick and long enough for Serena's neck.

"This collar has our family stones on it. If people see you with it on then they won't attack you out of fear or hunt you for your fur."

Serena lifted her head and Carol put the collar on her. She then turned to Rosie and said in a form voice, "Serena is your responsibility. She is free to wonder around the castle and its grounds. If she wants to go out in to the kingdom she needs some one to go with her."

Rosie nodded.

Then a man cleared his throat. It was a butler. "Yes Ralf?" Carol asked turning around.

"The king and princess of Seron has arrived your majesty." Ralf replied with a bow although his eyes didn't leave Serena. She just stared right back with her blue eyes.

"Go and tell the prince and king." Carol said. Ralf bowed again and left.

"Come on Rosie, Serena we have guests to welcome."

Serena walked next to the queen who kept a hand on her head in comfort. When they reached the thrown room, Serena saw an old man and a young woman who looks to about her age. She had black hair with a little bit of red.

Serena instantly liked her and the the king. Rosie told her that the old man is Raye's grandfather. Everyone calls him grandpa.

Raye saw the creature walking next to Queen Carol. Blue eyes connected with hers. Raye smiled at the creature. To Raye the creature was beautiful.

When Rosie introduced the creature. Raye had a vision. A teenage girl. Blond hair and blue eyes. This cat was a shape shifter from earth.

"Raye!" Darien's voice called out. Raye turned bowed at the King and Queen of Longzare and went over to Darien.

Raye and Darien have known each other since they were little so they have a brother and sister relationship.

Raye noticed that Serena was following them. She stopped and turned around. Serena stopped and sat down and lifted her paw as to ask, "can I come?"

Raye smiled waved her hand, signalling her to hurry up. Serena jogged up to her and rubbed against her and purred.

"What is that sound?" Raye asked Darien.

"It's Serena. Most cats on earth purr when they are happy. And their tails twitch when they are angry or frustrated."

"Where did you learn all this?"

"Serena's family. Serena hates me because I attacked her. When I spotted Serena and Rosie I thought that Serena was hunting Rosie so I attacked her. If I killed her I could have used her fur as a coat. But Serena was only playing with Rosie."

Serena growled at him as she remembered that day. Raye jumped away from Serena and said "wow, scary."

"Her roar is more frightening. Do you mind if we go hunting?"

Raye shook her head. "Got a bow-and-arrow for me?" She asked and Darien smiled and handed her one.

"Lets see if we can catch some fish." Darien suggested when they reached a river. Serena loved fishing. Her father taught her how to fish by turning it in to a game. Serena raced past Darien and Raye and jumped in to the water.

Darien laughed. "Cats are good at catching fish." He explained. "And they a good swimmers. They love the water. Well tigers do anyway." He added.

Serena resurfaced with a fish in her mouth. She dropped it in Darien's basket then went back in to the water.

Soon they had enough fish. And Serena dried herself in the sun as she watched Darien and Raye hunt.

When they caught one animal each Darien and Raye sat back down with Serena and carved the meat. Darien threw a piece to Serena who gulped it down in gulp. She then made a sound of thanks to Darien and laid her head down on her paws and watched them carve.

They dropped some meat to a butcher shop then in to the palace's kitchen. Serena went off to find Rosie. She found her back in the thrown room. Rosie was sitting next to her mother.

The king and queen looked serious. _They must be in a meeting with Grandpa. Shouldn't Darien and Raye be here?_ Serena thought as she crept up to Rosie and laid down next to her.

"Rosie, can you and Serena get Raye and Darien?" Macarius asked Rosie.

"No need father, we are here." Darien said as he took his place next to his father. Raye sat next to her grandfather.

"I heard that Queen Serenity is coming to the ball next month with her daughter, Mina." Grandpa said.

Macarius nodded. "I wonder why though, she hasn't been seen since she had to send her other daughter away. Mina's twin."

Darien frowned in wonder. "Why did she send her daughter away.?" He asked.

"Serenity kept on getting threats on her daughter's life." Carol said as she touched Rosie head gently.

"Who sent the threats and why?"

"We never found out who. But we probably got an idea on why..." Macarius said.

"Why?"

"Queen Serenity's youngest daughter was your future bride Darien. You and Raye were too young to remember her. Another woman probably wanted to marry you instead." Macarius said.

Every princess wants to marry Darien. Except Raye." Rosie said. Serena fought hard not to chuckle.

Then the same butler from earlier came in and bowed.

"The King and Queen of Printone is here along their daughter Princess Lita." Ralf said, bowing.

"Thank you Ralf, show them in." Macarius said.

A minute later Minko and Radolf and their daughter Lita came in to the room. They bowed in respect.

Again all eyes were on Serena. Everyone was saying that she is a beautiful creature. Yeah yeah yeah Serena heard it all before. She moved to Darien's side.

Then the doors to the thrown room burst open. There stood Beryl with Ralf panting. "I'm so sorry, she wouldn't take now for answer."

Macarius lifted his hand, "it's all right Ralf. Beryl, what do we owe this pleasure?"

As Beryl walked up to them Serena's head snapped up. She recognised the presence from earlier. _She was the person spying on us._ Serena thought as growled a low growl. Darien looked down at her.

_Always trust her instincts. _Darien remembered what Andrew had told him the other night. Darien drew out his sword and pointed it at Beryl who's eyes widened with fear.

"Darien, what are you doing?" Macarius demanded standing up.

"Trusting a cat's instincts." Darien replied as he stood up. Serena stood up with him and walked with him baring her teeth.

"Father, Rosie, do you remember earlier when we came back from earth with Serena?"

Macarius and Rosie nodded and waited for Darien to get to the point.

"Remember Serena's reaction?"

Again Macarius and Rosie nodded.

"Well look at her now. Her ears a flat against her head, her fur is sticking up and she is growling just like before."

Macarius and Rosie looked at Serena.

Darien, turned back towards Beryl. "You were watching us weren't you?" He growled.

_**I'm going to end it here for now.**_

_**What will happen next.**_

_**And is Serena actually trusting Darien now?**_

_**You will have to wait and find out.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	7. 06 Kidnapped

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**That last chapter was a bit long wasn't it?**_

_**But you enjoyed it right?**_

_**Well I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Well here is another chapter.**_

_**Warning: Get a hankie or some tissue ready.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy.<strong>_

Beryl knew she was found out. She backed away from the royal families. When she was close enough to the door she turned and ran.

Serena was chasing her with Darien right right behind her. When She reached outside Serena looked around and sniffed the air. She head up opened her mouth. Her lips peeling back to help her see what is going on around her.

Beryl was hiding behind a bush. Serena got in to a crouch position getting ready to pounce on her. Behind the bush Beryl was getting an arrow ready.

Serena lunged in to the air and Beryl stood up and fired the arrow then she duck back behind the bushes not waiting to see if she hit her target.

The arrow hit Serena's left leg. Serena roared in pain which could be heard for miles and landed on the ground with a thud.

When Darien heard it he stopped then realised that Serena must be hurt he ran even faster. When he got there he could see maids, butlers, gardeners all huddled together. Darien walked over to them. "Step aside." He ordered. They all stepped back and Darien saw Serena laying on the ground with and arrow upper left leg. She was whining with pain.

"Some one get Helen and Amy, NOW!" Darien screamed the last part as he crouched down to examine her. "Shh it's going to be all right." Darien tried to calm her down. Then he remembered Beryl. _Oh, she is going to pay for hurting my sister's best friend. _Darien thought. "Guards, search the grounds for Beryl. If you find her bring her to me straight away."

Five guards searched the grounds and the castle. At the same time Rosie, Macarius, Carol, Raye, Grandpa, Lita and the others came rushing out. When Rosie saw Serena she screamed and ran to her. She screamed again when she saw the arrow.

"Serena!" Rosie cried on Serena's side. Then Helen and Amy came rushing out. Darien picked up Rosie who screamed and kicked in her brother's arms. "Let me go, let me go. LET ME GO!" She screamed more loudly.

Darien sat on a nearby bench and held Rosie at arms length to speak to her. "Rosie look at me." Rosie slowly lifted her head and met her brother's eyes. He had tears in his eyes as well. "Crying, screaming and kicking isn't going to help Serena okay. You have to be strong." Darien said.

"Your crying." Rosie pointed out. Darien didn't reply he just pulled Rosie to him and rocked her as she wept for her friend.

"I need to get her in to the hospital wing." Helen said. Macarius waved six guards and two maids over. "You two get a big stretcher and hurry." The two maids ran back in to the castle. "When they get back. I want you six to lift Serena carefully on to the stretcher and with three on each side take her to the hospital wing."

The maids came back with the stretcher and the six guards carefully placed Serena on the stretcher and carried her in to the hospital wing with everyone right behind them.

Amy told them to wait outside while Helen examined Serena. She pulled out the arrow and it dripped blood on the floor. "Amy, check the arrow for poison. Hopefully there isn't any poison." Helen covered the wounded.

Amy took some of the blood off the arrow and tested it, hopping that there wasn't any poison. But her hopes faded when she saw the blood go green. She sighed and showed her mother.

"Oh dear. It was poisoned. With Desional the most poisonousness plant in Longzare. It can kill a human in hours if not treated. Same with animals."

"But mum, remember that Serena isn't from this world and she is a shape shifter who stuck in her animal form. So there is a good chance that she might beat it if Desional hasn't got to her blood stream."

"I hope your right Amy. Take some blood from Serena to make sure." Amy took the blood. Serena felt a prick but was to sore to react. The only thing she could do was lift her lips in a silent snarl.

"We're sorry honey, but we have to do that to help you. It might no be pleasant but it will help us find out if the poison has gotten in to your blood stream."

Serena just closed her eyes. "No honey, we need you to stay a wake. I will let you know when you can rest.

Amy tested the blood and it turned in to a light green. "Mum, it has turned in to a light green."

"Okay, it has just entered the blood stream. So we caught it on time, now I can treat it. Amy I need you a long thin tube and bowl and a suction plug so we can the poison out. Okay Serena you can go to sleep. I am going to keep you asleep until all of the poison is out. This pump with only suck out the poison. Not your blood. Okay I'm going to put you to sleep, okay?" Helen stroked Serena's head softly. Serena licked her wrist in response then felt the drug over take her.

Once Serena was asleep Helen put the tube in the wound and closed the wound around the tube. Then she went outside and knelt in front of Rosie. "The arrow was poisoned. We were able to get there in time. Right now we are draining the poison out of her system. She is asleep but you can sit with her if you like."

Rosie rushed in to the wing and sat down at Serena's head and stroked it, kissed it and hugged it.

Helen turned to Macarius and Carol and Darien. "She is not out of the woods yet. The amount of poison in her blood stream is deadly to a human being. It will take days or possibly weeks or more."

"What was the poison?" Darien asked.

"Desional."

"I want Beryl found and hung." Darien growled angrily at his parents.

"Calm down son." Macarius said to him.

"Calm down? That tiger is my sister's best friend in there. And look at Rosie she is miserable she hasn't stopped crying. I can't stand to see Rosie cry like that. I also can't stand to see any living creature in pain like that."

"Serena is asleep, she can't feel a thing." Helen said

Darien ignored her and went to sit with Rosie. He picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. He cried silently on Rosie's shoulder.

Hours past and Darien and Rosie had fallen asleep. But Darien woke up to a noise. It was Helen removing the pipe and stitching up the wound. Helen saw him wake up and whispered, "She is not out of the woods yet, the poison might come back. I gave her a sedative to wake her up but that might take a few more hours."

Darien nodded and whispered, "thank you." Helen smiled sadly and went in to her office. Then Carol came in and took Rosie to her room.

"Are you coming?" Carol asked before she left.

Darien shook his head. He sat there stoking Serena's fur. _She is soft._ Darien thought. Then a deep growl came from a sleepy tiger.

Darien kept on stroking her fur thinking that she is still asleep. Serena growled even louder to tell him that she is a wake. Groggy but aware that he is there touching her and she still doesn't like him.

"Your awake and still has a grudge against me." Darien said. He didn't care. She was a wake. He went and told Helen who examined her. She checked her eyes, ears. "She is just fine. But not out of the woods. You might want to get Rosie, she will want to be here."

Darien raced to Rosie's room where she was asleep on her window seat with their mother. "Rosie wake up." Darien called out from the doorway. Rosie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What?" She asked sleepy.

"Serena is awake." Darien said with a grin.

Rosie raced past Darien and was about to enter the hospital wing when Darien caught her and said, "Rosie, she is not out of the woods yet okay." Rosie nodded and went in.

Serena saw Rosie when she opened her eyes. She did the tiger greeting and licked Rosie's hand then went back to sleep.

Rosie sat there with her for a long time until her father came in and said that she should have some dinner and get some rest.

Rosie watched Serena's face for a minute then took her father's hand and let him lead her to he dining room.

There she ate then went to bed. She was sound asleep she didn't hear the door open. Beryl crept in to her room and loomed over the eight year old.

Rosie felt like some thing was watching her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Beryl looming over her. She was about to scream but Beryl quickly placed a cloth over her mouth. The cloth was wet with something. What ever it was it made Rosie feel sleepy.

Once the young princess was asleep Beryl wrote a note to Rosie's parents.

_If you want to see your daughter again. Make me Darien's bride._

_If you don't I will kill her. And there is nothing you can do to stop me._

_Beryl._

Beryl then disappeared in to thin air with Rosie.

The next day Serena was sitting up and eating and drinking, much to Darien's surprise when he went to see her, hoping that Rosie was there but she wasn't.

Darien went to find Amy and Helen. "Have you seen Rosie?" He asked them.

"I'm sorry your highness." Helen said with a sad smile.

Amy shook her head.

"I'll have a look around the castle and the grounds. If you see her can you make sure she stays with Serena or you?" Darien said.

Helen and Amy nodded.

Darien looked everywhere but she was to be seen anywhere. So Darien went back to see if she returned to her bedroom there he found the note. As he read the note he got furious. He raced down the hall in to the dining room and handed the note to his father who scrunched up the paper and parked at the guards to search the grounds.

"I will go and search the woods." Darien said.

"No Serena come here."

The door burst open and Serena stood in the door way. She walked up next to Darien. She looked at him what she hopped was a sad face. Her ears were back and she also hopes that there were tears in her eyes.

"Father, I'm taking Serena with me. As soon as she get the all clear from Helen." Darien turned back towards his father.

The king turned to the panting doctor. "Give Serena a check over." He ordered.

Helen checked Serena's health and gave her the all clear. As Darien and Serena walked past her she gave Darien a bottle. "If she shows any sign of illness give her some of what is in that bottle I gave you. And if she stops you stop, don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

Darien nodded and he and Serena were off.

_**Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	8. 07 Forgiven

_**Hello.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy.<strong>_

Raye, Amy and Lita went on their own to help and rescue Rosie. They went in another direction. But Darien and the girls promised each other that they will send a message to say that they down Beryl and Rosie.

Serena walked behind Darien with her ears back. Her nose working double time. She will not rest until Rosie is safe and Beryl is in pieces.

Darien kept on looking over his shoulder to make sure that Serena hadn't collapsed or anything. "Serena, I wish that you would put your grudge aside and work with me to find Rosie. Don't do it for me, do it for Rosie."

Serena sighed. _He's right._ She thought. Her ears straightened up and she jogged up next to him. Darien reached down to touch her but Serena growled. _No touching, I'm doing it for Rosie. _She thought.

They'd walk for ages. They stopped whenever Serena got tired. As they travelled the air got colder. "We have almost reached the ice zone." Darien explained as he dropped his sack and knelt down to get his thick coat. He put it on and asked Serena, "Are you cold?"

In answer she shook herself. "I forgot, you are use to the cold and you have thick coats. Okay there is a cave just past the boarder we can rest there for the night. It is a small cave. I'll go and get some wood for the fire."

Darien collected the wood and they walked over the boarder and their feet hit snow.Serena's paws made short work of the snow. Darien led them in to a cave.

He got his blankets out and started the fire. He then sat down on his bed watched the fire. Serena looked around the cave. It was small and warm. Then her eyes caught Darien and they stared at each other.

A single tear ran down Darien's cheek. Just looking at Serena made him think about what Beryl could be doing to Rosie.

Rosie was in a dark room, tied to a bed. This woman, Beryl had nearly killed Serena. And she thinks that she killed Serena. _Man, is she in for a shock when Serena and Darien come and rescue me._

"Comfy, princess?" Beryl asked as she came in to the room. Rosie didn't reply she just glared at her. Inside she was grinning.

"Why do you want to marry my brother?" Rosie asked.

"I want him and your kingdom." Beryl replied.

"Well I have some bad news for you. My brother is looking for some one who will love him for him and not for his kingdom."

"I will make him love me."

Darien put his face between his knees and wept for his sister. Serena could never stand to see a man cry. She walked over to him and nudged his arm. When he didn't respond she licked his cheek.

He looked up in shock. Serena nudged his arm again and then his arm's were around her neck an he held on to her tightly like she was his life support.

Serena purred to try and calm him down. When he pulled away he had his emotions in check. "Have you forgiven me at last?" He asked in a whisper.

Serena nodded and laid her head in his lap and let him stroke her fur. "Thank you." He whispered as she fell asleep.

When she woke up she saw and arm on her side. Darien had curled up next to her for warmth. Serena nudged him awake and they were packed and on the move again.

By mid morning new snow started to fall and they still went on. During the night they took turns on keeping watch.

As they climbed up to the top of a mountain they saw a small palace. "That is where Beryl lives. We have to keep a low profile. She might have secret guards around here."

So they kept to the forest that stretched all to the castle. The sun was setting when they reached half way through the forest.

"We will stop here for the night. And I'll give you a check over. Helen gave me a little lesson for keeping an eye on your health." Darien sat down in front of Serena and checked her eyes and her pulse. Her pulse was weak.

"Okay Helen told me that if your pulse was weak I need to give you this." Darien got out the the little bottle and gave her some of the medicine. Serena coughed at the taste. Darien grinned and asked, "that bad huh?"

"Okay, I need to check your wound, can you roll on to your back?" Darien asked.

Serena rolled on to her back and lifted her head and let Darien examine her. "Forgive me if I hurt you." Darien whispered as he examined her wound on the left side of her chest.

Darien touched it as gently as he could. He gasped. "Serena there is dry blood and that means that your wound has been open for a while, why didn't you make a sound?"

As a joke Serena made a small gentle roar. Darien wasn't amused. He frowned. Getting serous Serena looked up at Beryl's castle. Darien sighed. "You'd do anything for Rosie wouldn't you?"

Serena nodded. "Okay rest up, we will pick up where we left off when you are feeling better."

Darien kept watch while Serena rested.

It was early morning when Serena was making weird noises. Darien looked over at her and saw that she was dreaming. Darien walked over to her and sat down at her head and kissed her on the head.

She calmed down after the kiss. Darien soon fell asleep.

Serena woke up feeling better. She looked down and saw that she was in her human form. _How on earth did this happen? _She asked herself.

She tried to get up but there were two things stopping her.

One. Darien had an arm around her waist.

Two. She wasn't wearing any cloths.

Serena shook Darien's arm to wake him up. "Darien wake up."

Darien woke up with a start. He looked down and saw Serena in her human form. "Your back." He chanted happily.

"I've never left." She chuckled.

Darien grinned at her. "You know what I mean. You can borrow these." He handed her some of his old cloths.

"They don't fit me any more." Darien turned around so Serena could get dressed.

"You can turn around now." She said when she pulled down her shirt over her stomach.

Darien turned around and asked, "are you well enough to travel?"

Serena nodded her reply.

They reached the end of the forest and checked for guards. There weren't any. Which made them feel uneasy.

"We need a plan." Darien whispered. Serena nodded.

"Beryl thinks that I'm dead, well the tiger anyway, we can use that." Serena whispered back.

"We'll find Rosie and break her out of there, without Beryl knowing until it is too late."

"Plan B?" Serena arched an eyebrow at him.

"..."

"Okay, forget plan A and go straight to plan B, you get Rosie and I will keep an eye on Beryl."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Being a ghost."

Darien didn't get it. But he was willing to go along with it. He just wanted his sister home safe and sound.

Darien nodded and Serena changed forms. She never really changed forms with cloths on before but it worked. She crept in to the castle.

Darien went up to a wall and started to climb. He made it to a window and crawled through the window which was wide enough.

Rosie woke up to the sound of footsteps. Not Beryl's footsteps. Her brother's footsteps. _He came to rescue me._ Rosie thought.

She picked up her cup and threw it at the door. It made a loud noise. It got Darien's attention.

And unfortunately Beryl's. She was in her library which was right under the room where Rosie was kept. She looked up at the ceiling above her and stood up.

She walked along the dark hall way that led to the stair case. She didn't need to light the candles to light up the hall way. Beryl knew her way without light.

Serena could hear everything. The loud bang that forced Beryl out of her chair. She could also hear Beryl's footsteps. Serena waited for her at the end of the hall way at the base of the stair case.

As Beryl got closer Serena got in to a pouncing position. When she was close enough. Serena pounced.

Beryl clicked her fingers and the candles flickered awake. She saw the creature on top of her. Her feet were pining her to the ground.

"You are suppose to be dead." Beryl's voice shook with fear.

Serena only growled at her, bearing her teeth a her. "Serena!" Serena looked up to see Raye, Amy and Lita running up to her.

"Where's Darien?" Raye asked.

Serena nodded her head towards the stairs. The three girls ran up the stairs. When they were out of sight Serena turned her attention back to Beryl.

Serena really wanted to rip this woman's heart out. But her mother taught her that revenge isn't the answer. So Serena just continued to growled at the woman.

Darien followed the loud noise. It led him to the last room along the long hallway. He kicked open the door and saw Rosie on the bed reaching out for him.

Darien raced to her and picked her up and took the gag out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Rosie couldn't answer. She looked at her brother and then burst out crying. "It's all right Rosie. I've got you."

Darien went down the stairs to see Serena on top of Beryl, growling in her face. "Serena." He called out. Serena stepped away and trotted over to him.

Darien placed Rosie on her back and drew out his sword and pointed it at Beryl's throat. "If you ever come anywhere near Longzare I will have you hanged. Come anywhere near my family again and I will kill you personally. Understand?"

Beryl nodded and swallowed.

Darien, Rosie and Serena made it back to Longzare's castle. They were met by the King and Queen

Macarius and Carol gave their children warm hugs. As they walked in to the huge dining room Rosie realised the Serena was walking next to her.

She stopped and turned to find that Serena had collapsed in the doorway. "SERENA!" Rosie screamed as she ran to her.

Serena was panting really fast. Macarius was right behind Rosie when he shouted, "get Helen, elementally."

Helen was there in less then a minute. She gave Serena a check over and then she looked up at her King and whispered, "she is very ill. She might not make it through the night."

Rosie screamed and hugged Serena's head. Darien wanted to scream as well. He had just finally got her forgiveness and trust and know she might be dead by morning.

"What is all the screaming for?" A soft voice asked from the hallway.

Darien turned around and gasped. This woman had silver hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a white dress that hid her shoes. This woman is beautiful.

Macarius followed his son's eyes and saw Queen Serenity standing there in the hallway with a confused look on her face.

"Queen Serenity, what a pleasant surprise." Carol said as she kissed Serenity's cheeks.

"What is the matter?" Serenity asked.

"Rosie's friend is very ill and-" Macarius was stopped by Queen Serenity raising her hand. Serenity smiled at him and knelt down next to Rosie.

"Rosie honey, I need you to step back for a moment." Rosie hesitantly stepped back and hid her face in her father's side and cried.

Queen Serenity pulled out a silver crystal and held it against the big cat's wound and put her focus and her energy in to the crystal until it glowed. She whispered some words of healing then pulled away from Serena.

They all watched Serena, hoping, praying for a sign of life.

_**Okay I'm going to leave it there.**_

_**Please Review**_


	9. 08 The truth

_**I'm sorry for not updating. My Laptop broke down and I hate using the desktop. The desktop is too slow.**_

_**In this chapter Serena and Queen Serenity meet for the first time.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy.<strong>_

"She's awake." Rosie said to her brother and parents. They all came rushing up to her. Serena's eyes sight was blurry so she couldn't see their faces. _When did I change in to my human form? _Serena asked herself.

"What happened?" Serena groaned as she at up.

"You were poisoned. Queen Serenity saved your life. You can thank her when you are ale to stand. Queen Serenity is in a meeting right now." Carol answered.

"I'll wait until the meeting is over." Serena laid back down.

"You can go in now if you feel up to it."

"I need some fresh air first..." Serena sat up.

"Darien, help her up." Darien slid an arm around her waist and helped her stand up. She clung to his arm as they walked through the garden. Rosie was on the other side of Serena when her father called her.

"But father-" Rosie started to complain but Serena nudged her, "I'll be all right." She whispered. After a hesitation she left.

Darien led her to a bench and sat her down. "I'm so glad that you are all right." Darien whispered, taking her hand and stroked it with his thumb. Serena smiled at him. "I still feel a little queasy." Serena admitted. "Maybe this will help." Darien whispered and leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers gently. Serena responded straight away.

Soon the kiss deepened. They finally pulled away after a minute for much needed air. Darien rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Darien managed to get out. Serena smiled. "How long?" She couldn't resist asking.

"When I first saw you in your human form." Darien admitted and leaned in for another kiss but Serena pulled away. "You are betrothed to Princess Serenity." She whispered.

Darien pulled away and sighed, "we don't know if she is a live."

"But what if she is?"

"I don't know. I do hope that she is alive some where. But I won't marry her. I want you and only you." Darien held her head in his hands.

"I don't belong in this world. Neither does my tiger." Serena said sadly.

"You love longzare right?" Darien touched his forehead to hers.

"Yes..."

"My parents love you, so does Rosie. And I'm sure that Longzare will love you once they get to know you."

"My family... I can't leave them."

Darien sighed. She was right she can't leave them. "Let me be with you for now."

Kenji and Ilene walked up the hallway, waiting to see their Queen. Sammy was following them looking around.

At the thrown Queen Serenity stood up and went over to them. "My dear friends how are you?"

"We're every good thank you. How are you?" Ilene asked.

"I'll feel a lot better when I find my Serenity."

"We think we have found her...You see I had a dream about her."

Queen Serenity waved a hand and four chairs appeared. "Tell me..."

"Serena, Serena, we have found the portal, you can go home." Rosie yelled out running over to her.

Serena looked over at Darien and nodded sadly.

Serena and Darien followed Rosie to the portal and with a look over her shoulder she smiled and said, "Thank you for everything." And then she turned and was about to walk in to the portal when an arm grabbed her around the waist.

Darien pulled Serena against him and kissed her hard. Serena returned the kiss. Rosie blushed. When they pulled away Darien whispered, "Come back soon." Serena could only nod.

And she walked through the portal with out looking back. Other wise she wouldn't be able to leave.

When she was gone Darien sighed, Rosie took his hand and squeezed it. Darien smiled gratefully at her.

They walked back to the gardens where their father was looking for something, rather franticly. He stopped when he saw them. "There you are. Where is Serena?"

"She went home I found the portal." Rosie replied.

"Oh no..." Macarius whispered.

Darien frowned and asked, "what's the matter?"

"Serena is Princess Serenity."

Darien and Rosie frowned at each other in confusion. "What?" They said at the same time.

Macarius told them what Queen Serenity told them. When he finished Darien swirled around and raced back to the portal, praying that it is still there.

Darien thanked the lords when he saw that it was still there. He jumped in to the portal and landed on his stomach on carpet covered floor.

Darien frowned. _Carpet? _He stood up and looked around. He was in somebody's house.

"Darien?" A voice said.

Darien turned to see Sammy standing in the door way. "Sammy, where is Serena?" Darien asked franticly.

"She's with Andrew. I guess your father told you then?" It was more of a statement then a question. Darien nodded.

"I came here to collect my bride." Darien said with a smile.

Sammy led Darien to Andrew's house. Andrew let them in. "Your Serena's older brother..." Darien said and Andrew nodded.

Now Darien understood the relationship between Andrew and Serena. The kisses they shared were be brother and sister acts of affection. Not girlfriend and boyfriend.

"I just told her. Now let me tell you what I just told her. Come in and sit down.

Once everyone had sat down Andrew began.

"Ten years ago Serenity's life was threatened by a witch who has a grudge against my family so our mother, Queen Serenity, sent us to earth to different families and removed our memories of each other and replaced them with other memories. She also gave Ilene and Kenji memories conceiving Serena and watch her in to the world.

When mother tried to use the spell on me it wouldn't work so she sent me to watch over her. When Serena's twin sister, Mina's parents died our mother got her first and whipped the memories away and gave her back the old ones because Mina was so depressed but when she was told that her sister was missing she went in to even a deeper depression.

Five years later Serena was attacked by a bear when she and her family her camping and Serena was dying- Serena told you about how we get the spirit of a cat?"

Darien and Rosie nodded. "How did you get your tiger?" Rosie asked.

"I nearly died in car accident one year before Serena got her cat. We heard on the news that a white Siberian tiger and her brother an orange tiger were dying from a illness at a local zoo. The brother went first and found me because he recognized me when I went to the zoo one day so he chose me. Then the sister died a year later and found Serena. Then we found each other. Well our cats found each other which led me to Serena aka Princess Serenity."

Rosie turned to Sammy, "how did you get your cat?"

"Sammy nearly died during child birth. As well as his cat. The cat chooses the human by a connection or if both cat and human nearly die in the same way." Serena explained. "A tiger cub died during child birth." Serena said.

Darien and Rosie fully understood. "So that means that the tiger has unfinished business?" Darien guessed. "Some thing like that." Andrew said.

After a minute of silence Andrew stood up, "we better go and see our mother." He said. Serena nodded.

They went back to the portal, went through it and landed in the gardens of Longzare where Queen Serenity was waiting for them.

Queen Serenity stared at her missing daughter with tears in her eyes. She than began the spell to give back her daughter's memory.

When she finished Serena opened her eyes and stared at her mother. Then raced towards her and hugged her tight and cried so hard that her ribs nearly broke.

Serenity hugged her daughter with just as much force, whispering in her ear, "your safe my darling. You and Andrew and Mina are safe."

That made Serena cry even harder. But this time they were tars of joy.

_**I'm sorry for taking so long but I didn't know what to write and my laptop broke.**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Wait and find out. Because I don't know myself.**_

_**Hopefully you won't have to wait long.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Again I'm sorry. **_


	10. 10 A princess is born

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**This is the second last chapter for a Whole new world. I will make it long as I can.**_

_**I'm sorry but I haven't had the time to write a new chapter.**_

_**People are asking for a sequel for my other stories. And I have another story in Fanfiction press.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy.<strong>_

_**Two years later**_

Serena panted like mad. She was sweating like mad. She was in labor. She clutched her husband's hand tightly as she pushed with a scream.

"That's it Serena, just one more push." Amy said, getting ready to catch the little prince or princess. Darien stroked her head gently whispering soft words in her ear.

Then a cry came. "It's a girl. A little princess." Amy cheered. She took the baby and cleaned her then brought her back to her parents. She gently placed the new born in her mother's arms and shooed the others out of the room.

The sheets and mattress was replaced and Serena was cleaned up. Darien laid down on the bed and took his girls in his arms.

"What are we going to call her?" He asked.

Serena looked at her daughter for a moment and the replied, "Rini. My father use to call me that when I was little."

"Hey Rini. We have been waiting for you for a long time." Darien cradled his daughter's head gently in his hand and watched her feed. His gaze caught Serena's and he leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth with a smile on his face.

After Rini finished feeding and Serena burped her then Rini fell asleep. Serena was getting sleepy so Darien took his daughter out to meet her grandparents and Aunts and uncles.

They oowed and Ahhed. Then Ilene and Kenji came in. Darien smiled and walked up to them. And they gasped. "What is it?" Darien asked pulling Rini closer to his chest.

"She has a tiger's soul. We can sense it. We heard on the news that a tiger cub died during birth..." Darien held up a hand. He understood. He didn't care. He had his daughter in his arms. Besides Serena and Andrew will help her.

Darien let his parents hold Rini for a minute then gave her to Queen Serenity who smiled, "I can hear her puring." Andrew smiled and reached for his niece.

"Hey there little one." He whispered gently then placed her in Rosie's awaiting arms who sang to her.

When everyone got a hold and a cuddle Darien went back in the room and placed the sleeping baby in her crib as Queen Serenity, Andrew and Mina came in and sat around Serena.

Queen Serenity kissed her daughter's head and Serena woke up and smiled at her family. "Honey, we are so proud of you." Queen Serenity whispered. Andrew kissed his sister's hand while Mina held the other.

Then Darien's parent's and sister came in. Rosie hugged her best friend tightly.

That night Darien and Serena were in bed. Rini was asleep after being fed and burped and adored by her parents and was snug warm and safe in her crib right next to her parent's bed. Queen Serenity put a shield around her grandchild before retiring to her chambers. Andrew, Mina and Raye and her grandfather did the same.

But nothing was more powerful then her parent's protection. And her mother's tiger.

Beryl watched then went in a complete rage. That child should be hers and Darien's. She wanted to kill the baby but she knew she wouldn't get pass the shields that cover the infant. Arggh! She had to try.

Serena woke up in the middle of the night sensing that something was about to happen. She quietly got up and shook Darien a wake. "What is it honey? Is it Rini?" Darien asked sleepily.

"Something bad is going to happen. Take Rini in to my mother's bed chamber. Please just do it. Beryl is coming. I can feel her."

Darien got up, picked Rini up and left the room. Serena changed forms and waited for the witch.

Darien ran down the hall to his mother in law's bedroom. He was half way there when a sharp pain hit his back. He had to stop himself from falling so he wouldn't crush Rini. He screamed in pain and turned towards his attacker.

There stood Beryl in a furious rage. Soon his sighted started to glaze over and then he collapsed on his back with Rini crying in his arms.

Beryl waited for the poison to kick in Darien's blood system. Sending him in to an unconscious state. Beryl then walked around his body. _If I can't have him no one will._ She thought. She knelt down to the baby and held up a dagger over her head ready to strike. But then She heard a loud scary growl.

She snapped her head up and saw not one but five big cats ready to pounce. Serena was in the middle. _Andrew, go and get everyone. _Serena sent to her brother. Andrew ran off leaving Serena, Kenji, Ilene and Sammy growling at Beryl. Their teeth and claws were more deadly then the dagger.

_Sammy, NOW! But don't kill her._ Sammy pounce on to Beryl, knocking her down. He placed his paw on her throat. Hard but not hard enough to cause damage.

Serena went up to Darien and Rini. She gently picked her daughter up gently by the thick blanket and placed her gently in Queen Serenity's awaiting arms then turned back to Darien and nudged him. When he didn't respond she licked his face. Still no response.

She roared loudly over and over in sadness and anger. When she stopped Serena turned to Beryl who was cuffed and was being held by guards.

Serena turned to See Amy and her mother running up to Darien and checking him over. "His alive but barely."

Serena turned to one of the guards and nodded her head. She followed the guards to the dungeons where she clawed and bit Beryl over and over. The guards turned away and covered their ears against Beryl's cries of pain.

Soon Serena stopped and changed forms. Beryl gasped in shock.

"I want you to stay away from me and my family and friends. Or otherwise I will rip you apart then let the other cats chew on your bones. You tried to kill me twice. You tried to kill my daughter and you almost killed my husband. If he dies, I will KILL YOU DO, YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Serena screamed the last part in Beryl face.

"What if he lives?" Beryl choked out. "Longzare's court will decide your fate. Oh and one more thing, Darien is mine. My husband, the father of my daughter. He will never be yours. Get that through your thick skulk. He is mine and I am his." With that Serena left.

She went back, got her daughter and went in to the hospital where Darien was sitting up. When he saw her and Rini he held out his arms and Serena cracked a sob of relief and ran in to his arms.

Luckily the dart that hit Darien wasn't deep enough to release all of the poison so Amy could drain the poison that did go in to his system.

Soon Serena, Rini and Darien were nearly asleep. Then Serena nearly jumped up in in surprise. "Darien, you are purring." Darien grinned. "Thanks to my new friend I am a live." Darien said with his eyes close.

"Your mother, found a tiger near death. It's so sad that all these tigers are dying."

Yeah it is sad. But they get a second change with us." Serena stroked his chest which made purr even louder, which made Rini purr even louder.

_**Okay there will be another chapter after this one. But only one. I skipped another two years. Because you probably wanted to see Rini.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	11. 11 A Christmas surprise

_**This is the last chapter for a whole new world.**_

_**I can't promise another chapter because I was stuck doing these chapters and other chapters from my other story in fanfiction press.**_

_**This last chapter is a Christmas special. **_

_**Who knew that Longzare celebrated Christmas... Well they do.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**_

* * *

><em><strong>This is a happy chapter.<strong>_

_**Six years later**_

It took Darien and Rini a while to get use to their cats. They had to learn how to control their cats. And they did together by the help of Serena.

Rini ran along with her parents. It was a rare treat to run in cat form on Earth with her parents. Because they are King and Queen of Longzare. After Darien's parents stepped down from the thrown.

Serena, Darien and Rini would spend a few nights in the woods in their cat form to get away from everything and everyone.

Serena who was leading them stopped when she saw a big deer. Rini watched her mother hunt down the deer.

Serena dragged it to her family and they ate. Their cats love the running and the chasing and the taste of blood on their tongues.

After they ate Serena cleaned Rini while Darien cleaned Serena. When Serena was done with Rini who went to play with her father's tale, Serena started to lick Darien clean.

The next day they had to go back to longzare. Much to their disappointment. They went through the portal. (Luckily Serena knows how to control it).

Rini sighed as she went in to her room to change forms and get ready to go to a dinner. The maids washed her and cleaned her then dressed her.

When Serena was ready she went to check on Rini. "Honey, you look beautiful." She said when she saw Rini sitting on her bed putting her shoes on.

Rini looked up at her mother with a annoyed look on her face. "mummy, I don't want to go."

Serena frowned a little then sat down next to her putting daughter. "Why is that?"

"There will only be grown ups talking about their kingdoms and grown up things. There won't be any kids." Rini whined.

"There will be dancing... You love dancing with daddy. And besides it's Christmas. There will be presents for you."

Rini squealed in delight. Then she remembered something. She climbed off the bed and went to her drawing table and took out a piece of paper out of it's draw. She went back up to her mother and climbed on to her lap and then gave her the piece of paper. "Merry Christmas mummy."

Serena unfolded the piece of paper and saw a drawing of herself in the arms of her husband and Rini was in her arms and they were laughing. On their left was a Christmas tree with a star shining on top. And the tree was covered in beautiful decorations. The picture was beautiful.

"Honey, I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you." Serena hugged her daughter tightly.

"It's for you and mummy." Rini said.

"Let's go and show daddy."

Rini nodded and jumped off her mother's lap and ran in to her parent's room. She got to the door and waited for Serena to open it. Serena opened the door and Darien had pants on and he had just slipped a shirt on when Rini jumped on to his back. "Rini, let me get dressed." Darien laughed.

Serena got Rini off Darien's back. Darien turned to face Rini who held out the drawing to Darien who looked at it. Then he looked up at Rini and gathered her in his arms and swung her around. Rini squealed in delight. "I love it. Thank you, baby girl. I'm going to get it framed and hung up on the wall near the window."

"It's for you and mummy." Rini hugged her father. Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Darien pulled her to him and kissed her cheek then let her go.

"Your Uncle Andrew is waiting down stairs he has a present for you." Rini squealed again and raced out of the room.

Once she was gone Darien pulled his wife against him and kissed her passionately and she replied with just as much passion. Her hands resting against his bare chest. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly. Both of their cats were purring loudly.

They finally pulled apart breathless. "I better finish getting dressed." Darien said then groaned. "Oh god. I want you so bad right now."

Serena smiled. "I know, I can feel it." She could feel his arousal against her stomach. "I want you to." Serena admitted.

"But we have to go to the party." Serena finished buttoning his buttons up and helped him with his clothing that kings of Longzare have worn for decades. Serena wore a silver dress that hid her shoes and a silver cloak that dragged behind her. The cloak was a thick piece of material which had a snow flake patten all over it.

Rini raced in to Andrew's arms and Andrew sung her around. "Merry Christmas, little princess." Andrew laughed as he put her down and handed her a little box that was neatly wrapped. Rini thanked him and ripped the paper away and opened the box. It was a silver bracelet with a little rose charm on it. "I love it, thank you." Rini squealed out with glee. Andrew smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then Mina came in to view and Rini hugged her tightly. Mina gave her a silver tiger charm. And Rini hugged her even tighter. Then ran up to her grandmother. Queen Serenity hugged her and promised her the princess crown of Silver crystal Kingdom. (Queen Serenity's kingdom) when Serena is crowned queen of The Silver Crystal kingdom tonight.

Then Rini went back to her parents.

They made it to the ball room and waited for the doors to open. "It is my pleasure to introduce the King and Queen and Princess of Longzare. King Endymoin and Neo-Queen Serenity and their beautiful daughter Princess Serenity, also known as Rini."

The doors opened and everyone bowed as the royal family made their way to Serena's mother who waited for them. When they reached her Darien let go of his wife's arm and stepped back next to his parents with Rini in his arms.

Serena knelt down with her head down. Queen Serenity took her daughter's crown off and replaced it with the Queen's crown of Silver Kingdom. "Stand up now Serena." Serena stood up and stood next her mother. "I present to you Neo-Queen Serenity. Queen of longzare and Ruler of the all the Kingdoms." Everyone bowed in respect.

Darien let his daughter and Rini knelt in front of her mother who placed the silver crown on her daughter's head. Darien joined and Serena pinned the King's medial of the Silver Crystal Kingdom. Now Serena and Darien have a lot of responsibilities. Andrew and Mina will help them with The Silver Crystal Kingdom.

Dinner was ready an hour later. Serena and Darien sat at the head of the table with Rini in between them and their families were next to them.

Soon everyone was dancing and laughing. But it neared midnight and Rini was asleep on her mother's lap. So Serena, Darien and Rini bid their guests good night.

Once Rini was tucked in and asleep. Serena and Darien went back in to their room and as soon as the door closed behind him Darien pulled his wife to him and pressed her against the door and kissed her hard.

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a minute they pulled back for much needed air. "Darien, I haven't given you your Christmas present yet."

"No, not yet any way." Darien growled, running his hands up and down her thighs. Serena grabbed his hand and placed it over her lower stomach. He knew that sign. She did this when she told him that she was pregnant with Rini.

So that means...

"Your pregnant?" He asked just to sure.

Serena nodded. "Amy confirmed it last week. I'm two weeks pregnant. I wanted to surprise you on Christmas."

Darien grinned like a moron and hugged her tightly. "Does Rini know?" Darien asked when they pulled apart.

"No. Do you want to go and get her?" Serena smiled. Darien rushed out of the room but a minute later he came back to ask, "does everyone else know?" "They were in on the surprise." Serena smiled.

Serena was in bed when Darien came back with a sleepy Rini. Serena held out her arms and Rini jumped on the bed and in her mother's arms. Serena waited until Darien dressed in his night cloths and was in bed then she asked Rini. "Rini, how do you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

"I want a baby sister." Rini replied, snuggling in to her mother.

"Will you feel disappointed if you had a brother?" Darien asked.

"Just as long as I'm not the baby in the family." Rini replied.

"Well Rini, I am going to have another baby." Serena said. And that made Rini wake up and hug her pregnant mother. Serena and Darien laughed. "I'd take it that you are happy about the baby?"

Rini nodded her head as she laid it against her mother's stomach.

Rini soon fell asleep with her head on her mother's belly, Serena laid against her husband chest. And Darien had his arms around his family.

_**Nine months later**_

Serena delivered a healthy baby boy and a baby girl. Their names are Marcus (after his grandfather) and Lilian.

Darien held his little man while Serena held Lilian and Rini watched her little sister then went to watch her little brother.

Darien looked down at his eldest and smiled and asked, "Do you want to hold him while I hold Lilian?" Rini nodded her head. "Sit down and open your arms. Support his head." Darien placed Marcus in his older sister's arms and took his youngest daughter in his arms while Serena slept.

Hours later after their feed. The grandparents and aunts and uncles came down. They cooed quietly at the babies while Serena and Rini slept.

To Darien it looked weird to hear his father say silly things to babies. He shook his head to hide his grin.

_**Two years later**_

Darien was kissing his wife's neck one night when the babies cried. If one cried then the other one will join their sibling.

Darien dropped his head in to Serena's neck and groaned. He was about to get up but then they stopped. Serena and Darien waited for a minute. Then they heard Mina and Andrew singing them back to sleep. Serena got up and went next door to the children's room. Mina and Andrew were in the two rocking chairs, just rocking the children to sleep. Serena checked on Rini who was still asleep. _Rini could sleep through a war. _Serena thought as she kissed Rini's forehead gently, then went over Mina who had Marcus.

"They had a nightmare." Mina explained. "Go back to sleep. We will stay with them. You and Darien rest. They will be here when you two wake up." Andrew said.

Serena went back to her room. "What's wrong?" Darien asked when she got back under the covers. "They had a nightmare. Mina and Andrew are with them. Rini was asleep."

Darien chuckled. "That girl can sleep through anything. Just like her mother. OW!" Serena elbowed him in the stomach. "Very funny." Serena grumbled. Darien grinned while rubbing his now sore stomach.

"Where were we... Ahh I remember." Darien went back to her neck which made her giggle. Darien then rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately.

Soon they were naked and moving together in a perfect rhythm...

Darien woke up and saw his wife's head resting against his bare chest. He also felt something against his stomach, which he guessed was her arm. It was her arm because it went up to his chest. Darien held her hand to his chest with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

Later Serena and Darien woke up and went down to breakfast then they went their own way to try and make their kingdoms a better place to live. They saw and spoke to the people. Serena took Rini to the Silver Crystal Kingdom and they saw the people who were very happy to see them. At lunch time Mina and Andrew met up with them and they had a picnic.

Darien saw the people of Longzare who were just as happy to see him. At lunch time He met up with his parents and Rosie and they ate lunch in the garden.

At Dinner time Serena and Rini arrived home to see Darien and the twins waiting for them at the door.

They ate their dinner and sat in the lounge area. Darien was resting on the long sofa with Serena laying against him and Rini was resting against Serena who was reading to the children. Marcus and Lilian were next to the couch listening to their mother reading their favourite book. Darien had his eyes closed. He could listen to his wife reading to their children all night.

Queen Serenity, Macarius, Carol, Rosie, Mina, Andrew were watching the big family with a big family.

Serena and Darien had big responsibilities on their shoulders but they still manage to spend time with their children.

The five of them the made the perfect family.

Serena and Darien will forever be in love... With each other and their children.

_**There is the last Chapter.**_

_**I made this chapter a Christmas special.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A **_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
